


ends and beginnings

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda had two significant romantic relationships in her life. One that ended with sadness and that gave her happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ends and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daria234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daria234).



> Prompted by daria234 with the prompt:
> 
> Melinda May/any, happily ever after

Phil found Melinda sitting on the couch. Her legs curled to her chest. Her chin buried in her knees. Her dark eyes staring listlessly at the blank tv screen ahead of her. The house was half empty of furniture now...quiet. 

It almost scared her, almost the shell of the woman she once was.

"Melinda," She heard a soft voice say.

She looked up and saw Phil standing at the side of the couch. His blue eyes soft. He didn't say a word her eyes met his. But they spoke volumes, inviting him to sit. She nodded. 

"Andrew left this morning...after we finalized the divorce," Melinda said as Phil sat down on the couch. He slowly and gently wrapped his arm around her. Usually she would recoil after what she did in Bahrain....but with Phil....there was something warm and welcoming of his embrace that made her feel comfortable. "Why did this happen Phil...I was so sure...things we're going to be different...but.." she sniffed. "I am not fit for..happiness"

Melinda broke out in a sob. Phil never hesitated to pull her close and rest his chin on the crown of her head. She let her face settle in his chest. 

"So Andrew and you didn't make it through," Phil said as he brushed his hand through her hair, "But Melinda you are strong, you are beautiful and you are wonderful...a man or woman is going to find you and you will get that happy ending you deserved."

Melinda didn't want to believe the words. Her life had spiraled out of control to the point if she wanted her happy ending, she would have to fight monsters and climb mountains. But for a moment, settled in his embrace, feeling his hands caress her so gently and carefully, she believed it.

* * *

As it would turn out fifteen years later, after her glory days of SHIELD had come to an end and the name the "Cavalry" had become a legend, Phil's words would prove true. Melinda smiled, gazing deeply into Phil's eyes as he repeated the words the Rabbi running the ceremony told him to say and slipped a diamond band on her finger. 

If fifteen years years ago, when Phil said that she would find her happy ending he would be the one to give it to her.... she probably would have been skeptical. 

But in the end, Melinda couldn't imagine any other happily ever after with anyone else but Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
